


Mate To Three Brothers

by riversong_sam



Series: Mate To Three Brothers [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord count: 383Parings: Reader x Michael, Reader x Lucifer, Reader x GabrielA/N: First time writing Michael and first multi-lovers fic so hope you like it! Feedback is always greatly appreciated.   short first part but oh wellSummary: You were made for the Archangels. It was their choice to accept you or not, there was just one problem when their father made you for them. Every rejection hurt you physically, like a burning pain inside you. It was a kink he couldn’t quite get rid of when he made you…. oops. Will knowing that affect their decision?





	Mate To Three Brothers

Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel and Raphael sat and waited for their father. He had called them together and had said it was important. Now thet just had to sit and wait for him to get there.   
Chuck enters the room, “Boys I have a gift of sorts for you.”  
He beckons you in and you obey, coming to stand by his side.  
“This is (Y/N), she is to be your mate, should you choose to accept her.” Chuck pauses eying his sons.  
Raphael was the first to speak, “Thanks but no thanks father. I do not wish for a mate, especially if I have to share.” And with that he was gone, having chosen not to accept you.  
You yelp as the pain of his rejection hits you, and crumple to the floor. Chuck had warned you about the pain that would come by any and all rejections, but you hadn’t expected it to hurt this much. It was the worst pain imaginable to you, like someone took the sun and shoved it inside you. The white, searing hot pain lasted for a good few minutes as you tried to keep your noises of pain in.  
“Father! Do something the poor thing is in pain!” Gabriel says rushing to your side and cradling you in his arms.  
“I would if I could Gabriel, before your brother spoke up I was going to tell you every one of your rejections will cause her pain. For some reason I can’t seem to work that out of her make-up.”   
“P-P-Please d-don’t feel you have to accept me just because of this unfortunate ailment.” You whisper knowing they could hear.   
“Well I don’t know about my big brothers sugar, but I for one don’t mind sharing you. So take this as my yes I’ll accept you.” He says smiling and holding you close.  
You snuggle into him a pleasant warmth spreading throughout your body, definitely not unwelcomed after the pain you just experienced. This pleasurable feeling warmed you to your core, not unlike the warmth one gets from drinking hot chocolate on a nippy winters afternoon, after coming inside from playing in the snow.   
Michael and Lucifer step closer and you watch as the knell with Gabriel.   
“Yes” they say in unison making you grin and hug them.


End file.
